Custom NPCs
Custom NPCs is a mod that adds the ability to create and edit your very own NPCs (which stands for Non-Player Characters). It also adds some new weapons and armour to equip them with, a dialogue system, a quest system, roles and jobs. Bread; The Useful Food If you're not hungry or just don't wanna eat your bread, then you don't have to! Use it to craft stuff! You can make a bread hoe, but you'll get the NPC Wand! You can also make a bread axe, but you'll get the NPC Cloner! These things are part of the mod. NPC Wand The Bread Hoe is actually the NPC Wand. The NPC Wand will help you create your NPC. When you use your place block key/mouse button with it, you'll see something pop up. This is the NPC Creation screen. Here, you can name your NPC, give him roles, and so much more! Roles Roles decide what your NPC can do when interacting with the player. *''None'' :: ''None is the default setting for an NPC in Minecraft. The default NPC does nothing but die and walk! *''Trader :: ''Opens a trading interface when you right click the NPC. Items sold and the price of each can be set by hitting the edit button next to the role selection. *''Follower :: 'Can be hired for a certain amount of days to protect your character. The amount of days and the cost for their protection can be set by hitting the edit button next to the role selection. *'''''Bank :: ''Is basically a Ender Chest, or a Chest in multiple areas. *''Transporter :: ''Can be used to teleport between two or more transport NPCs. NPC has to be found to be able to teleport to them. Can be switched to either, available when discovered - a.k.a when you walk up to them, available from start - a.k.a automatically available, or available after interaction - a.k.a when you talk to them. You can name the teleport point to make it individual and you must select a global transport that this NPC belongs to. Jobs :The Jobs tab activates roles that NPCs do that do not require player interaction. :*''Bard :: ''Quite obviously, bards play music. As of version 0.8 for Minecraft 1.3.2 they don't actually play the music, but you can set them up. Music must be in .ogg format. Bards can play in two modes - jukebox and background. :: Jukebox - You can set the volume, the distance it starts to play, the distance it stops playing, you can have them stop playing and as you walk away the music fades. :: Background - You can set the volume and the distance it starts to play. You can not stop them playing and the music doesn't fade as you walk away. :*''Healer Healers heal people within a certain radius! You can set the healing speed and the range that they'll heal at. :* Guard '' ''Will stay at the selected area or roam. Can be set to attack monsters, creepers, animals and other mobs from other mods. :: Global : The global tab does not effect any properties of the NPC your currently editing. It is for creating/managing global properties that the NPCs use. Currently in version 0.8 for 1.3.2 this includes Factions and Transport. *''Factions'' :: ''Here you can add, edit or delete factions. You can name each faction, set its color (in hexidecimal ), choose if players can attack members of this faction, choose if members of this faction automatically attack players, choose if members of this faction will assist other members when they are attacked and select any factions hostile to this one (I have not yet messed with this). :: The default factions are Aggressive, Neutral and Friendly. Any newly created NPC will automatically be set to the faction of Friendly. As seen above. The default color for the friendly faction is green. *''Transport :: ''''Here you can add, edit or delete transport networks. The only property you set for a transport network is it's name. Any NPC transporters (see Roles/Transporter) set to this network will be able to teleport players between them, if the player has that NPC available. NPCs set to seperate networks will not be able to teleport players between them, even if the player has unlocked both NPCs.